


i'll hold on to you forever

by todestrieb (kaixxi)



Series: and in these moments [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaixxi/pseuds/todestrieb
Summary: junmyeon will do anything just to stay by minseok's side.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: and in these moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841221
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	i'll hold on to you forever

"again, kim junmyeon?"

junmyeon is there, in the middle of the street as he watches it happen again. minseok is crying in front of him, holding his arms in a death grip and junmyeon can feel a phantom pain on his hand where minseok is holding him.

the rain has washed the blood on minseok's temple, their car on the side is wrecked and he is clutching junmyeon's body in his arms as he holds it for dear life, muttering prayers to whoever may hear.

_please no, no, not junmyeon. please bring him back._

"kim junmyeon," junmyeon finally turns to the time keeper behind him, his feet tapping on the asphalt in impatience as he waits for junmyeon, throwing glances at the antique pocket watch in his hand as he watches the event unfold for what would be the second time tonight. 

and as he looks at minseok's form, junmyeon remembers the thing he promised him 2 years ago when they were lying in their bed from exhaustion of moving boxes and furniture into their new home. 

he remembers how minseok smiled at him, warm like sunshine, and full of promises. he remembers how minseok told him that he was lucky because junmyeon was the love of his life.

he doesn't want to let go.

"again."

**Author's Note:**

> hello, thank you for reading. please drink water always. :)


End file.
